


Jongdae, Eleven Times Over

by Greytipped (halreyn)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Group Sex, M/M, Polyamory, blindfold, bottom!chen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halreyn/pseuds/Greytipped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Jongdae has sex with his band members, and likes it.</p>
<p>"Sehun always knew that Jongdae-hyung was small, but seeing him crushed below Kris like this, hands bunched in the material of Kris's shirt, white-knuckled and- Sehun catches sight of the pale swell of Jongdae's hips, his pronounced hipbones against the dark material of Kris's shirt."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jongdae, Eleven Times Over

From the kink meme:  
canon verse where jongdae is everyone's fucktoy  
+slut chen please  
+chen bottoms he is team bottom he's just a total complete bottom  
+dirty talk kink 

Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Group Sex  
Wordcount: ~5400 words  
Pairing: Jongdae...eleven times over.

 

It all starts because Suho's in a bad mood. Exo-K and Exo-M have adjoining practice rooms, and Exo-M's sound is turned up so loud, the floor is vibrating.

"What are they doing?" Suho flips the switch, turning their own music off. Growl thuds through the walls, shaking the floor. "They can't like the song that much. Sehun-ah, go and tell them to turn it down, damnit."

Sehun rubs his towel over his face and slings it over his shoulders. He gets up and goes reluctantly, Kai delivering a smirk and a slap to his hip. Being maknae sucks, sometimes.

He knocks on the door, but no one answers. Through the viewing window, he can see Luhan resting his head on Xiumin's shoulder, eyes closed. Beside them, Lay has his earphones plugged in, mouth moving to the words. 

Sehun tries the knob. It swings open easily, and he slips in. In the corner, Tao's doing push-ups. 

Xiumin's eyes widen when he sees Sehun. He says something, but the music's too loud, it covers everything. 

Kris's shoe is sticking out from behind the desk, at the opposite side of the room. He's on all fours. Curious, Sehun moves towards him. 

The reaction is immediate. All the members that are awake- sans Luhan, who's dozing - jump to their feet. Without Xiumin's shoulder, Luhan slips, eyes falling wide open. 

Sehun has always been a curious brat, so he runs, before Xiumin, Lay and Tao can catch him. 

Lay gets there first, strong arm encircling his waist, but it's too late. Sehun has gotten close enough to the mirror, enough that it's reflecting what's going on behind the desk. 

He opens his mouth, and a squeak comes out. 

"They're having sex?"

It's loud enough that Jongdae's head rolls to the side, facing the mirror. And damn, Sehun had never thought of it that way, but - Jongdae-hyung's eyes are teary, his hair is a mess, and he has his own shirt stuffed in his mouth. Sehun can see the wet patch on it, knows it's his drool. Kris is taller than Jongdae, enough that he has his face buried in Jongdae's hair, Jongdae's whole face tucked below his neck. Kris's arms, clenched into fists and resting on either side of Jongdae, have veins standing out.

Jongdae's legs. There's one wrapped awkwardly around Kris's hip, and the other is balanced foot first on the floor, sliding with every thrust Kris gives. Sehun always knew that Jongdae-hyung was small, but seeing him crushed below Kris like this, hands bunched in the material of Kris's shirt, white-knuckled and- Sehun catches sight of the pale swell of Jongdae's hips, his pronounced hipbones against the dark material of Kris's shirt. Not his jeans, pushed down to his knees, but his shirt. Fuck, Kris is so much bigger than Jongdae.

"Fuck," Sehun says aloud. Tao laughs, Lay sighs, breath tickling Sehun's neck. Xiumin comes to stand beside Sehun. 

"Don't let Suho hear you say that," Xiumin warns. 

"Fuck Suho," Sehun says, heartfelt. "Uh, I mean- I won't let Suho-hyung hear - I mean -"

Jongdae's caught sight of Sehun. His eyes fly open, squeeze close, then fly open again. Sehun knows he'd be swearing if he could. 

Jongdae pushes at Kris, who growls and gives a particularly hard thrust, one that drives a whine out of Jongdae, loud enough to be heard. The music. Sehun knows why they need it so loud, now.

"Come on," Luhan says, taking Sehun's hand. There's a red patch on his face, from Xiumin's sweater. A brief, wicked smile crosses his lips. "You should take a closer look."

"You want to let him watch," Lay says skeptically. 

"Yeah, didn't you hear what Jongdae said in Showtime?"

"What did he say?" Xiumin asks. He tugs Lay's hand off Sehun's waist. Sehun follows Luhan, mind in a daze. 

"You're too nice to Luhan," Lay scolds. 

Luhan grins at Sehun. "During Baek's and Kyungsoo's show. He asked Jongdae who he wanted to sleep with."

Sehun chokes, remembering. Well, he knew that, he saw it on broadcast, but here, with Jongdae being fucked by Kris in front of him, that sentence takes on a different meaning. 

They squeeze between Jongdae/Kris and the mirror. Tao squats beside Sehun, hungry look on his face. 

"Go on, Tao-ah," Luhan says, nodding. "Take care of your ge. Show him off to Sehun." Jongdae makes a muffled, indignant sound, and Luhan slaps his exposed hip, grinning. 

Tao drops to his elbows, so his head is beside Jongdae's. He beckons Sehun, who has to contort his limbs to put his face beside Tao's. 

"I like to listen to ge," Tao says, flushing. He already looks dreamy. 

"Spoilt brat," Kris scolds, turning his head to look at them. His hair is hanging in dark wet clumps off his forehead, but there's a satisfied edge to his smile that carries a lot of heat. 

Tao grabs Jongdae's shirt, tugs it out of his mouth. 

"Give it back!" Jongdae hisses, then whines as Kris gives a particularly hard thrust. Sehun drops his forehead to the floor, because he needs all the cool he can get now. His mind is beginning to spin. 

"Take it slow, Kris-ge," Tao requests. Sehun stares at Jongdae's neck, sees the way it's drenched in sweat, veins standing out. He puts a hand on Jongdae's shoulder, and leans in to taste one, running the tip of his tongue over it. Jongdae's leg bangs into the desk, and the whine this time is tinged with pain. 

"Easy," Kris says, dropping a kiss to Jongdae's forehead. He hikes Jongdae's leg up his hip, into a better position. Jongdae pants, slapping at Kris. "Don't-stop-"

"Tao asked me to go slow," Kris says breathlessly, and Jongdae says something in Chinese, which makes Tao laugh. "If only you learned all Mandarin this fast," Lay says dryly, leaning over the desk to watch. Xiumin balances beside him, chin in hands.

Kris slows down. Jongdae's hips twitch helplessly, and he tries to shove himself up, but Kris is too strong. 

"I don't wait-EXO-K's going to hear!" 

"That's the point, Jongdae," Luhan says, patting him again. Jongdae repeats the Chinese phrase. Kris sighs, stops. Jongdae's saying sorry, sorry, please, hyung in the next sentence, all contrite. Luhan hides a smile behind his hand, but that doesn't work, they all know how devilish Luhan is anyway.

"Sehun," Kris says, and Sehun goes "Hyung?"

"He likes it deep," Kris says. "Slow and deep, it fucks with him like you wouldn't believe. Here, sit back, Luhan show him - "

"No, no, no - " Jongdae protests, until Tao presses fingers into his mouth, and he can't talk around them.

Luhan gets Sehun pressed to his side, arm draped around his shoulder. Sehun watches, eyes wide, as Luhan takes Jongdae's leg, the one pressed to the ground, and lifts it up, bending it inwards and outwards, towards Luhan and Sehun. Kris watches, nods when it's enough, and Luhan holds it steady. Jongdae's making garbled noises, and Tao has his face pressed to Jongdae's cheek, obviously in heaven. 

Kris pulls out slowly. Sehun sees Kris's cock, red, throbbing, wet and slick, low-hanging balls ("Lube", Luhan breathes, "But you have to warm it up, or he won't stop complaining"), and more than that, Jongdae's twitching hole. 

Jongdae has a really, really, really tight and small ass. Sehun's palms would probably be enough to cover both cheeks, when he - Sehun blinks, realizes he hasn't breathed. Kris hasn't moved, and when Sehun looks back up at him, he gives Sehun a smile of pure showmanship before he fucks back in again. 

Jongdae wails, enough that Sehun hardens instantly in his jeans. Kris slides back in in one, slow, unceasing slide, enough that Sehun can feel a phantom throb of that long cock into him as well. Luhan has to hold Jongdae's leg with both hands, pressing the thigh to the lower leg, because he's trying to kick out. 

Growl throbs in the walls, around them, in the floor. Kris has a look of pure concentration on his face, as he pulls out and fucks back in again, in time with the beats. Out, like torture, in, like a blessing. "Tao, take your hand out," Xiumin says, over the music - Jongdae hangs on for half an upstroke, then lets another wail go. He's not even saying anything, it's just cracked, sweet, sweet, sweet noises - Sehun throws his head back against the mirror, breathing hard. He wants to touch himself, so badly. 

"Hey, Luhan," Lay says, raising an eyebrow. "Remember when you told me...?" he lets the sentence trail off. 

"Are you daring me?" Luhan asks. 

Lay laughs, mischievious smile appearing. "Yeah."

Luhan's breath is on Sehun's ear. "Sehun-ah. You look uncomfortable in those jeans." A pale, slim hand is working at the buckle of his jeans. 

"Luhan-hyung-"

"Go ahead," Luhan says, amused. "It's nothing we haven't seen before."

So Sehun's fisting himself, under the watchful eyes of Luhan and Lay. Xiumin's sitting beside Tao now, talking to Kris, who's trying to get words out between thrusts. 

"Jongdae-ah," Kris goes, smoothing Jongdae's brow. Jongdae has a litany of pleasepleasepleasehyung, faster, old man going on, bratty and full of punched-out arousal at the same time. 

"Can you see Sehun?"

Jongdae looks down blearily, catches sight of Sehun, repeats the chinese phrase weakly. Sehun's got to find out what that means. 

"Does he have a nice cock?" Kris pursues, and Xiumin grins. It was his idea, then. 

Sehun flushes uncomfortably, but Luhan presses a small kiss to his temple ("wait")

"Yes," Jongdae says, eyes fixed on Sehun, "Yes."

"Want him in you?"

"Fuck," Sehun goes, just as Jongdae swears again. 

Kris grins, then he's holding Jongdae down, hips pressed into the floor, as he fucks for real. Jongdae shouts, then Tao has a hand wrapped over his mouth, because Jongdae's too, too, too loud. Tears are gathering and spilling as Jongdae stares sightlessly at the ceiling, whole body draw in a line of tension. And then it all breaks, Jongdae trying to draw in on himself, squirming and bucking with all his might. Kris shouts hoarsely himself, hips stuttering as he comes, body flushing red. 

Kris lifts himself off, come trailing, unbroken, between his cock and Jongdae's hole. It's angry red, white leaking out. Sehun thought only porn films looked like that. "I'm clean," Kris reassures. Jongdae's legs flop helplessly to the floor, his entire body limp. Xiumin's soothing him, talking softly. Tao- has a hand down his pants, himself, while Lay has a hand around his neck, pulling Tao to him. 

It's the first time Sehun's seeing Jongdae's cock. It's limp and messy, with short, dark pubes. Luhan guides him to kneel between Jongdae's legs, tugs Sehun's shirt up ("so it doesn't stain"), guides him in, hand on his cock. Jongdae moans softly, twitching. 

"Hyung," Sehun says uncomfortably, leaning over Jongdae. He's a mess, wrecked- Sehun has never seen Jongdae taken to piece like this before. And then Sehun presses in and Jongdae's eyelids fly open, he's staring in disbelief at Sehun as Sehun presses in - "Sehunnnnn," Jongdae rasps, and Sehun has to kiss him, bites at those lips. 

Jongdae's panting softly, face scrunched up. He's hot. Hot. Hot and, and wet, wet from Kris. Sehun knows he's not going to last long himself, helplessly says "hyung", fucks as best as he knows how, tries to drive himself into Jongdae as best as he can. Jongdae's face keeps twisting, fingers twitching. Minseok and Luhan are talking, and Tao is making sounds in the corner, but Sehun has only ears for Jongdae-hyung, who's absolutely pliant and soft for Sehun, saying Sehun's name disbelievingly. 

Sehun shatters to pieces, orgasm twisting its way out from somewhere inside him that Sehun doesn't even know existed, guided by Jongdae's faint - "It's so good. So good. So -hun, hun-". Sehun collapses on Jongdae, knows what he's going to be jerking off in the shower from now on. 

Growl is still playing, around them. 

Someone bangs on the door. "Turn that down! And return Sehun!"

"Okay!" Xiumin calls, going to turn the song off. 

In the sudden silence, Sehun glances around. At Kris, who's sprawled lazily on the floor, pants pulled up but not fastened. At Luhan, whose eyes are bright and pants are obviously tented himself. At Xiumin, who's the most composed, quirking an eyebrow at Sehun like he sees this everyday. Maybe he does, Sehun thinks, and the realization makes his cock twitch. At Tao, who's curled up on the floor, cum leaking through his fingers. At Lay, who has a wry smile on his lips. "Welcome to the Dae-high club," he says, running his fingers through Tao's hair. Everyone groans at the joke.

Sehun looks at Jongdae, who's completely worn out, and is biting his lip, and knows he'll be back. 

\--  
With EXO-K:

 

“No wig,” Suho says, eyes fixed on the screen. Kyungsoo nods in agreement. “Why?” Chanyeol protests. He had his heart set on a long, fiery red one, Baekhyun knows.

“If you’re going to pull his hair, you can’t use a wig,” Suho points out. He taps the screen. “Scroll down.”

Baekhyun scrolls down the sex toys website, over the flashing, lurid advertisements, until Kyungsoo makes a sound. “This one, this one,” he says. Baekhyun stares at the black cock ring.

“It’s within the budget.” Kyungsoo makes a note on the balance sheet at Baekhyun’s elbow, where they’re recording the expenses. “I want it.”

“You want it?” Kai teases. Kyungsoo’s too busy writing the details down to pay attention to him.

“What do you want, Kai?” Baekhyun asks. They’d agreed to share lube and condoms. Chanyeol had wanted a dress, a small, white, off-shoulder one. It would fit perfectly on Jongdae’s waist, Chanyeol had argued. Jongdae did have the smallest waist among all of them, and everyone knew it, so no one had protested. Sehun had wanted garters, but Suho had said it would be better to get a bundle of cheap stockings, so they could tear it off easily. Suho had indicated a small vibrator, there was a moment where the K members looked around at each other – did you know Suho-hyung was like that? Did you? – uneasy shrugs, then Suho had sighed and selected it himself.

Kyungsoo had picked the cock ring, so it’s Kai’s turn.

He flushes, indicates for Baekhyun to scroll up to the top, where all the basics are. “A shaver?” Chanyeol reads, brow furrowing. “Jongdae doesn’t like shaving, he never shaves his leg hair.”

“He’s not thinking about leg hair,” Kyungsoo says, still writing. Sehun bursts into an embarrassed giggle, and the corner of Suho’s mouth twitches.

Baekhyun doesn’t get it, and then he does. He flushes hot and cold at that thought, joins Sehun in giggling.

Kai shrugs. “What can I say?”

“Do you shave as well, Kai?” Chanyeol asks curiously. Kai flips him the bird. “None of your business.”

 

“Your turn, Baek,” Kai says. Everyone’s curious, because Baekhyun has always been the most private with Jongdae, ever since – whatever they had between them – had started. Sehun had come stumbling back into Exo-k’s room, flushed. He’d cracked by the end of the day, and by the night, when it was time to go back to the dorms, all of K had known. Suho cornered Jongdae in the van on the way back, talked to him.

That night, Jongdae had stayed over in Suho’s room. He’d trailed after Suho the next day, like a lost puppy. Everyone had remarked on it, on how suddenly docile Jongdae was being with Suho. Kris had stifled a laugh, Tao looked mildly jealous, Lay didn’t react, Luhan and Xiumin had put their heads together to gossip. Well, Luhan had spoken rapidly, cheeks flushed, and Xiumin had nodded along.

It was Chanyeol, a day later, while the rest of them were out for lunch. Kyungsoo, that night. Sehun and Kai together, one weekend. Baekhyun had spent that weekend in bed with Chanyeol, slow and easy, listening to Jongdae make noises he’d never heard Jongdae had made before. Never heard Kai or Sehun make before, either. It sounded like Jongdae had been teaching them new tricks.

Baekhyun had cornered Jongdae right after that, dragged him into bed. Draped himself over Jongdae, buried his face in the crook of Jongdae’s neck. Jongdae patted him sleepily. Chanyeol flung limbs over Jongdae, lanky enough to lie on Baekhyun as well.

Baekhyun hadn’t wanted to lose Jongdae, because he had met Jongdae first. Before everyone else. He’d met him and slept on his shoulder and discovered how slim Jongdae’s waist was, how easy it was to wrap arms completely around him, before the rest of them knew he existed.

Everyone had their own – thing with Jongdae. Baekhyun had heard Jongdae call Suho – Senpai – before, face flushed, as Suho inspected his cock and balls. They hadn’t closed the bathroom door fully. Kyungsoo did smaller things, like fingers pressing into Jongdae’s wrist whenever he was being too rowdy, Jongdae closing his mouth and leaning slightly into Kyungsoo. Sehun and Kai liked Jongdae anywhere they could have him, and they were always loud and fun, full of hysterical laughter and exaggerated moans. Suho had bought bleach, made them swear to clean up and to never ever use the kitchen counter again.

Baekhyun had his own – thing with Jongdae, as well. Sometimes it was with Chanyeol, who was eager as hell – they did it in the van back, once, quick handjobs, everyone had been resigned, they were like two puppies- and sometimes it was just Jongdae and Baekhyun. Which was fun, because Jongdae and Baekhyun loved fun – but Baekhyun had always kept his own thing with Jongdae private.

“I have it,” Baekhyun says. Everyone’s intrigued.

\--

Kai shaves Jongdae in the shower. Suho has a handheld camera, and is filming it steadily (EXO-M made them promise). Kyungsoo has Sehun pressed up against the counter, is licking his way into Sehun’s mouth. Chanyeol’s eyes dart between both of them, torn.

Baekhyun’s looking at Jongdae, at the way he’s letting Kai handle him, run the razor over sensitive parts of him. Jongdae has his mouth on Baekhyun’s shoulder. His breathing is warm but stuttery, nervous.

“I brought it,” he whispers to Jongdae, who takes a shaky breath. “Maybe-next time-tell me when Jongin isn’t shaving my balls-“ Jongdae suggests. Baekhyun grins. “You’ll like everything,” he promises.

Jongdae’s eyes go very big when he sees the items. “I’m not a girl,” he protests. “Well, you have a waist like one,” Chanyeol points out, holding the dress out.

“You should have given me high heels, so at least I can step on you,” Jongdae tells Chanyeol resentfully, as Chanyeol pulls the dress over his head.

Baekhyun swears. Jongdae’s- the dress hugs him, fluffs out his nonexistence chest, holds his hips. His – tiny hips. They all have a thing for how small Jongdae is. All of them. And he’s in white, which – with the pink lip gloss he has on, though smeared now – fuck. Jongdae grins at Baekhyun, pleased at his reaction.

“On the counter,” Suho instructs. Kyungsoo comes forward, once Jongdae is seated, and shoves the dress up, until it’s bunched up at the waist. Sehun gives the lube,  
Kyungsoo coats his hand in it and takes Jongdae in hand, roughly fondling him. Fuck, decisive Kyungsoo is a turnon. Kai thumps his head against Baekhyun’s shoulder, mouth slightly open.

“He do that to you?” Baekhyun murmurs.

“Fuck off,” Kai says, flushing. Kai and Kyungsoo, they’re private, as well.

Jongdae’s panting and happy, until Kyungsoo slips the cock ring over him. Then he’s outraged. “You put a – you put a –“

Kyungsoo kisses the corner of his lips. “Soon, sweetheart.”

“Man up, Jongdae,” Chanyeol says, and Baekhyun laughs as Jongdae goes- “I’m the one in a dress, Park Chanyeol, I can have my hissy fits whenever I want-“

“Jongdae.” Suho’s voice is firm. He hands the camera to Chanyeol, and dusts off his hands. “Come down.”

If Jongdae was really a puppy, his ears would be drooping. Whatever hold Suho senpai has on Jongdae, it’s extraordinarily effective. Jongdae even gives Kris lip, sometimes. But none to Suho. Sehun helps him get off the counter, then Suho spins him around, presses him down.

“Are you going – to fuck me here, senpai?” Jongdae asks breathily. (“That is a weird kink,” Kai mutters, and by weird, Baekhyun knows he means should I try that? ).  
“Baekhyun, come here,” Suho says. Baekhyun finds himself moving before he knows it. Suho’s calm, the kind of calm that sucks everything else in towards him, lays out the world in, flattened, labelled order at his feet.

“Fingers in his mouth,” Suho instructs, uncapping the lube again. Kai steps forward to take the bottle from him, and in the corner, Kyungsoo’s unboxing the vibrator. It’s a small, plastic egg-shaped thing (they had a budget). Baekhyun slips his fingers into Jongdae’s mouth, lets him suckle on them. He’s wary, because he’s not as enthusiastic as he usually is. Baekhyun rubs the top of Jongdae’s mouth, massages his tongue gently. It’s fine. 

Suho shoves fingers into Jongdae, not rough, but not slow and gentle either. Just enough. Baekhyun can sort of see what Jongdae gets out of this whole senpai thing, the whole older man treating him almost clinically, using him thoroughly for pleasure. Jongdae bows his head, flushed, moans so good around Baekhyun’s fingers.

Baekhyun flushes more than Suho does. When it comes to sex, Jongdae’s only reservations are pain and permanent damage (maybe? None of exo have tried anything hardcore, as they call it on porn sites). Everything else is, what else you got? 

He jerks up, though, eyes widening as Suho begins to insert the vibrator in. It’s Baekhyun’s name he says, around the fingers. “It’s okay,” Baekhyun promises. He can’t keep the grin out of his voice. “You’re not going to forget it, and neither is senpai, here.”

“You sound good saying that, Baekhyun,” Suho says, and Baekhyun- he sees himself down on his knees before Suho, saying please senpai¸and it jolts. He’d never really thought about it before.

Jongdae’s the one who laughs, this time. Knowing.

“Yixing-senpai,” Chanyeol carols, and Baekhyun’s eyes – he can feel his own eyes widen. “Shut it, Park!” Yixing-senpai, and Yixing like Suho, niceties discarded, hands sure.

“I didn’t know that,” Suho says, surprised. He moves to wash his hands in the sink. “Stay there, Jongdae.”

Baekhyun slips his fingers out, pats Jongdae on the head. He growls, but stays put.

“The video’s going to M, Baek,” Kyungsoo says. He picks up the loose equipment, begins cleaning them and packing them away. “Just saying.”

\--

They draw the curtains in their living room, set music on. Jongdae comes strutting down the runway, feet bare, to Park Ji Yoon’s Adult Ceremony. He walks, doesn’t do anything extra (because everyone knows it’ll turn out funny) – but here, in the small, cramped room flooded with orange light, Jongdae in a white dress, feet bare, chin tilted defiantly – that’s enough. That’s more than enough.

Baekhyun is oddly touched, because Jongdae-did it for them. Baekhyun meets him at the end of the runway (beside the TV), and it’s stupid, because Park Ji Yoon is still singing breathily and the rest of EXO-K is sprawled all across the room, watching a crossdressed Jongdae walk, but it means something to Baekhyun. If Jongdae was a girl and Baekhyun was a boy. If.

Jongdae’s face is indecipherable when Baekhyun brings out what he’s been hiding behind his back – a thin, long piece of black cloth.

“It’s going to smudge my eyeliner, and I spent a long time drawing it,” Jongdae warns. He touches Baekhyun’s wrist, briefly, a silent question. They’ve never done this in front of anyone else before. Never even talked about it with the rest of the members.

“Maybe later,” Baekhyun says. “I wanted to say. That I was considering it.”

Jongdae’s eyes are the same, always. Warm and safe. He holds Baekhyun’s arms, stands on tiptoe to kiss his cheek (temple, more like). “Okay.”

“You’re wearing lipstick!” Baekhyun protests, scrubbing at his face. Jongdae rolls his eyes and flips Baekhyun off, and even Kyungsoo shakes his head disapprovingly at Baekhyun in the background.

Chanyeol tilts his head questioningly, from his place at Suho’s feet. “Jongdae likes blindfolds,” Baekhyun explains. “Really likes them.”

“Yeah.” Jongdae grins. He cracks his neck. “C’mon. Who’s first?”

\--

Everything descends into chaos, Exo-K style, after that. Kai and Sehun should start, Suho says, because if they don’t they’ll be fucking themselves in the corner. So Kai and Sehun go, and they have a good time teasing Jongdae, through his dress, up inside his dress, as much they can do with it on. Jongdae ends up pinning Kai to the ground and sucking him down, while Sehun sits on Kai’s face. It’s messy and fast, but Baekhyun expected that.

It’s the next tag-team- Kyungsoo and Suho- that Baekhyun was expecting. Except the remote for the vibrator is dangling from Kyungsoo’s fingers, as he kisses Jongdae lazily. “Join in, Baek,” Kyungsoo says, jerking his head.

In the corner, Suho has his legs spread wide, Chanyeol resting his head on Suho’s knee.

“They’ve been heading that way for a while,” Kyungsoo explains, as he pushes Jongdae back into Baekhyun. They end up with Jongdae sitting between Baekhyun’s open legs, back to Baekhyun’s chest. Jongdae’s eyes are half-lidded, and he has a hand around Baekhyun’s neck, the other hand teasing himself under the dress.

Kyungsoo puts hands under Jongdae’s knees, rearranges him so that he’s spread open, legs over Baekhyun’s. Keeps pushing at his legs, pushes at Baekhyun as well – Baekhyun looks up, realizes that the camera is facing directly at them. Jongdae has the same realization, because he pushes his face into Baekhyun’s neck, making both of them shudder.

“Kyungsoo,” Suho says, pained, from the corner. Surprised, Baekhyun glances at him. He’d thought they were busy, Suho and Chanyeol. Suho’s staring at Jongdae, expression cracked in pain. Chanyeol turns to look, then hisses as well.

“Can we get a close-up?”

“Of course,” Kyungsoo says, getting to his feet. He’s pleased.

Jongdae moans, bitten-off. He’s actually embarrassed.

“Hike up his dress some more, Baek. But not too much” Kyungsoo instructs. In the corner, even Sehun and Kai have stopped what they’re doing to stare. But they’re smiling, instead, like they know what’s going on.

Puzzled, Baekhyun folds Jongdae’s dress up, back over his ass and up his stomach. He stops, breath punched-out.

Those are lacy black panties, tented and wet from Jongdae’s erection. “Fuck,” he says, ragged, looking at Jongdae. Jongdae had shown it to Baekhyun before, teasing. Baekhyun had-

“Should I fuck him through them?” Kyungsoo asks, leaning on the camera stand.

Baekhyun swallows. “Get the scissors.”

Jongdae’s docile as Baekhyun slides him down, until he’s resting on Baekhyun’s crotch. Kyungsoo places a pillow, wrapped carefully in plastic, under his hips. (“so you can’t complain”, Kyungsoo tells Suho, who looks embarrassed for once). Jongdae clutches Baekhyun’s hand as Kyungsoo slices part of the panties open, enough for Kyungsoo to run a finger around the rim of Jongdae’s ass.

“Can you-“ Jongdae swallows. “The blindfold.”

Baekhyun gazes down at him, says “I’ll use my hands.” Jongdae accepts it, shrugging.

Baekhyun covers Jongdae’s eyes with his hands as Kyungsoo starts opening Jongdae up, with careful licks at his ass. He sets the vibrator going, on constant speed. Jongdae’s hands dig into Baekhyun’s arms, and it takes longer than usual before the first broken moan falls past his lips. After that it’s like a dam, a broken dam. Please Kyungsoo, please, please, baekhyun-oh, there, there, go in, you idiot, there’s only one hole there, stop laughing park, look after your senpai, oh, oh shit, ah, ahh, hn – baek- sehunnie, no, don’t kai– don’t fucking touch, both of you, how many hands are there on me – ah.ah. ah. Ah ah. Tears, quickly enough, hissed curses into sounds without words, loud shouts to softer, unbroken whines. Jongdae without sight is a Jongdae already on the edge; it’s not long before he comes, faint wail passing through his lips. Soon enough, Kyungsoo has the vibrator out, by the side. ("I can do a better job," he says. No one disagrees)

Kyungsoo has a sheen of sweat covering his forehead. Kyungsoo likes Jongdae soft and sweet, bumping helplessly against Baekhyun, no strength left in him. It’s soft sounds, because Jongdae doesn’t have the strength left to say much else.

In the corner, Suho has a naked Chanyeol spread on the sofa. He’s touching him, softly. The beagle is actually still, gazing up at Suho.

Baekhyun rips his eyes away, back to Jongdae, fingers still over his eyes. Kyungsoo glances up at him, haze fogging his eyes, but still coherent. “He asked me not to tell you,” he said. “About the-“ here, Kyungsoo can’t help but smirk- “the sexy panties.”

“Shut it,” Jongdae grumbles. Baekhyun feels- he stares down at Jongdae. Everything about today has put Baekhyun in a strange mood. It’s just whether Baekhyun has the courage to follow through.

“Kai-“ Baekhyun begins. Kai and Sehun are kissing in the corner again. “Kai!” Everyone looks at Baekhyun, who makes a face and tries to point at the blindfold. Sehun sticks his tongue out at Baekhyun, tugs Kai back into a kiss.

Just as Baekhyun is ready to shout again, Kyungsoo comes with a soft moan, draping over Jongdae.

“Sehun.” Kyungsoo’s not strict, not often, but even his post-orgasm voice can be made into an instrument of fear. Sehun breaks the kiss, flushed. Kyungsoo’s gaze is steely. “Brat.”

“Gonna punish me, senpai?” Sehun mocks.

“Maybe,” Kyungsoo shoots back. “Maybe.”

It’s senpai day, bonding day for Exo-K today, it looks like. Sehun picks up the blindfold, pads over to Baekhyun, passes it to him. Baekhyun takes it, and Sehun pauses, curious. Baekhyun’s hand is shaking.

Baekhyun manages a small shrug. “Wait.” He mouths.

He waits for a while –but it’s probably not that long, Chanyeol and Suho are still kissing- then takes his hands off Jongdae’s eyes.

“Damn,” Jongdae says. “That was good.”

Baekhyun puts the blindfold on Jongdae’s body, takes up his hand to wrap his fingers around it.

“Oh,” Jongdae says. From where he is, he’s looking up directly at Baekhyun. “Thanks, Baek.”

“It’s for you.” Baekhyun says.

“Okay.”

“It’s – “ Baekhyun makes a frustrated sound. “To use.”

“Yeah?” Jongdae knows he’s missing something, but doesn’t quite know what.

“On me,” Baekhyun says. Kyungsoo’s head whips up, from where it’s resting on Jongdae’s stomach. In the corner, Sehun and Kai are watching. “Come here, Kyungsoo,” Kai calls. Kyungsoo peels himself off Jongdae, staggers to join them.

Jongdae swallows, still clutching the cloth. “On you.”

“Yeah.”

“You were scared and told me no, remember?”

Baekhyun remembers. Jongdae had been sticky with sweat and gleaming, Baekhyun had- had known. Had known, perhaps, that loss of control didn’t come easy for him. Had been very, very, very scared.

“I think I need to sit up,” Jongdae says. “I’m gonna sprain my neck.”

Baekhyun helps him sit up, not looking Jongdae in the eye.

“Baek-“ Jongdae begins, gentle.

“I want it to be you,” Baekhyun says, in a rush. Jongdae has always known the right thing to do, so it doesn’t surprise Baekhyun when Jongdae leans in, runs fingers along his eyelids. “Of course it’s going to be me,” Jongdae says, fierce. “Who else were you thinking of?”

“Senpai, maybe,” Baekhyun says, and Jongdae growls. He presses his forehead to Baekhyun, so close they both have to close their eyes. Like this, their hands reach for each other’s, entwine. Jongdae’s hands feel familiar, and in them, the scrap of cloth doesn’t feel as threatening.

It feels, to Baekhyun, like a promise.

\--

Later, Jongdae takes Baekhyun apart. He wraps the blindfold around Baekhyun’s eyes, feeds his fingers in. Skims Baekhyun, like he’s perfect. He holds Baekhyun close as he opens Baekhyun up, though he does make Baekhyun beg for it (kyungsoo’s being harsh on Sehun in the corner, and Chanyeol’s putty under Suho, so only Kai is there to hear it). Holds Baekhyun down and fucks him, loose and smooth.

Even after Jongdae removes the blindfold, the sense of Jongdae being there still lingers. Something has shifted, and as Baekhyun tucks his face into Jongdae’s neck, he’s grateful for that. Jongdae’s arm around him is tight, saying the same thing that Baekhyun is saying – I’m staying, I’m staying. And you are, too. 

 

AN: where the... where did this come from, i have NO IDEA. and the baekchen le sighs. <3  
Tags: chen/everyone, writing

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to aff and my livejournal! Hope you liked it :) a kink meme fill


End file.
